


have you seen my sister evelyn

by BlueBloodstains (BluesMoth)



Series: you and i will always be back then [2]
Category: Original Work, Sail Away
Genre: Angst, Blurb, Character Study, Context: ames is a superhero who goes into a mental spiral, Nobody’s gonna read this but that’s alright lmao, and becomes a villain while regretting all her life decisions, and this is the one that inspired me to write after ALL this time, but what else is new, if any of y’all SA folks come across this then hey!, meanwhile wink is a mess of worry and bad self care tendencies, so nose and I have come up with a bunch of different AUs, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMoth/pseuds/BlueBloodstains
Summary: “—stay vigilant, and be careful on the streets until the police have apprehended this unpredictable deviant—“Wink scowls. Everyone is always talking about Amelia as if she’s volatile, as if she’s dangerous, as if she’s….. Wink slumps further, staring up at the ceiling....Maybe.. maybe she is.It stings.
Relationships: Wink Fontaine & Amelia De Refram, ames isn’t in it but she is in my heart, but it’s in spirit, like always - Relationship
Series: you and i will always be back then [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639621
Kudos: 2





	have you seen my sister evelyn

**Author's Note:**

> anyways nose so I didn’t mean to make wink angst when you and I started talking about the AU but it happened anyways so like idk dude, I don’t know much but I DO know that Ames deserves happiness and is wonderful and I love her

Wink yawns and rubs her face to try and get rid of the tiredness that clings to her bones. She didn’t get much sleep yesterday, or the day before that, or the.. The urge to lay down on the couch and catch up on her rest calls to her, and she nearly answers. _She could keep an eye on the news and get some shut-eye,_ she thinks slowly. _Kill two birds with one stone._

Wink shakes her head— she’s got work to do. Thank god for coffee. She starts the coffee machine and when it’s done she takes it black, like she only does when she means serious business. Wink sits against the kitchen cabinets on the floor while she sips the coffee, only vaguely registering the bitterness. God, she hopes the caffeine won’t spike her anxiety this time. 

She glances into the other side of the room. Her laptop is open on the coffee table, listing potential temporary superpower-nullifying leads that she’s been looking into. Wink stares at it moodily. Nothing much has come from it yet. 

_“Some new information regarding the recently turned villain—“_

The news catches her attention. Wink listens intently, hoping very hard that she’ll be given something _useful—_

_“—sources say they’ve spotted the villain around Fairview, but it’s ultimately too soon to tell if—“_

She slumps against the cabinets a little, incredibly relieved. Okay! Okay, that’s... that’s a _start._ More than she’s had to go off of, lately. Of course, Wink didn’t expect to find her in any of their regular hangout spots, but she had hoped she would have some kind of lead before now. Still, it’s... good to have a jumping-off point. Amelia probably would have changed locations by now, but at least she has a general area to work with. 

_“—stay vigilant, and be careful on the streets until the police have apprehended this unpredictable deviant—“_

Wink scowls. Everyone is always talking about Amelia as if she’s volatile, as if she’s dangerous, as if she’s….. Wink slumps further, staring up at the ceiling. ... _Maybe.. maybe she_ **_is._**

It stings.

 _Maybe this is all for nothing,_ a voice whispers as anxiety begins to slowly claw at her. _Maybe she likes it this way. Maybe this is what she wants. Maybe you should just give up— stop looking. After all, if you love something, let it go. Maybe this bird’s not coming back._

 _…Fuck._ She picks herself off of the ground, movements heavy for a thousand reasons. Wink looks to her phone in her pocket. 

It’s stupid. She’s probably been blocked already— there’s no reason to keep trying like this. 

And yet, she’s weak, and lonely. Wink sends a simple “ _thinking of you, love you”_ and stares at the screen before locking her phone again. She was probably blocked a long time ago; none of her calls ever get returned either. It’s fine. Whatever. 

She looks into the living room area, noting how messy it’s become since cleaning became one of her lowest priorities. A couple relevant newspapers scatter the ground, and she’s taken all of her necessities out of her room and stored them haphazardly around, not wanting to see the posters that scatter her room’s walls. She’s been sleeping on the couch. 

The apartment feels so empty these days. Living in it alone feels _incorrect._

Her heart aches. Jesus, she misses Amelia. Wink remembers waiting for her to come home. She remembers that not happening, and being so concerned. And, bright and early, a few days later...

**_“LOCAL SUPERHERO TURNED VILLAIN”_ **

**_“HERO GONE ROGUE?”_ **

**_“SILVER-TONGUED HERO FALLEN FROM GRACE”_**

The newspapers’ headlines glare at her from the floor. She should really pick those up. Wink hates them. She should throw them away. She hasn’t yet. 

And now, two-and-a-half-weeks later, and Wink is so tired. Which is weird, because she thought she just had a cup of coffee. She laughs quietly and only a _little_ deliriously. Maybe it’s the only thing keeping her awake. She’s been out too late at night and worried too much to sleep well when she goes to bed (on the couch), lately. 

But, _wow._ The longer she looks at the couch the more comfortable it seems, and she hasn’t gotten _good_ rest in a while.. 

No. _No_. 

Wink shakes out the sleep from her head and shakes her hands intensely, trying to wake herself up. No. She’s got to go out and go looking again. 

Wink trudges into the living area and shrugs on her jacket, putting her pink and blue scarf on for good measure. She slings her bag over her shoulder and tries to psyche herself up for walking through the city for another couple of hours. It’s going to be grueling, but at least she has direction now. She shoves away the anxiety. Maybe she’ll get lucky— Wink has to hope.

She stands behind the front (and only) door to their apartment. She can do this. It’s only a matter of time until Wink finds her and everything can be fine and normal and okay again.

Wink opens the door and steps out into the chilly night air. 

**Author's Note:**

> _have you seen my sister evelyn  
>  dang she’s gone and wandered off again  
> ive been looking high and low  
> where oh where’d my sister go?_


End file.
